


[Podfic] The Cinnamon Peeler Series

by RsCreighton



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Birthday Presents, Brain, Cannibalism, Grief/Mourning, John is a Saint, Love Letters, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Reichenbach Feels, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, electrodes, mild cannibalism no death, possibly graphic descriptions of minor surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You Are What You Eat (And You Know What That Is)<br/>He just wanted John right down to the amino acids that made up his body, and he wanted them in his own body.</p><p>The Cinnamon Peelers Wife<br/>"Don't touch it," John warned, just as Sherlock lifted a hand. He opened his other eye. His expression softened. "Maybe in a few days. With gloves on."</p><p>The Profession of My Fingers<br/>Sherlock gives John a gift.</p><p>Yellow Bark Dust On Your Pillow<br/>He supposed it was romantic, in a bizarre, insulting way. And wasn't that Sherlock all over?</p><p>But For The Unquiet Heart<br/>John is mad, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Are What You Eat (And You Know What That Is)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you are what you eat (and you know what that is)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/171021) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink). 
  * Inspired by [the cinnamon peeler's wife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/171022) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink). 
  * Inspired by [the profession of my fingers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/176108) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink). 
  * Inspired by [yellow bark dust on your pillow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/315419) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink). 
  * Inspired by [But for the unquiet heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/547825) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink). 



> Thank you to Coloredink for permission to record and post this podfic! GO GIVE ALL THE LOVEEEEE!!! XD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just wanted John right down to the amino acids that made up his body, and he wanted them in his own body.

You Are What You Eat (And You Know What That Is)

By: Coloredink

23:57

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/n88iif6vnrv4u3m/You_Are_What_You_Eat_\(And_You_Know_What_That_Is\).mp3)

[Download MP3 @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/n88iif6vnrv4u3m/You_Are_What_You_Eat_\(And_You_Know_What_That_Is\).mp3)


	2. The Cinnamon Peelers Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't touch it," John warned, just as Sherlock lifted a hand. He opened his other eye. His expression softened. "Maybe in a few days. With gloves on."

The Cinnamon Peelers Wife

By: Coloredink

9:51

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/qyv7a3oir5dd2q2/The_Cinnamon_Peelers_Wife.mp3)

[Download @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/qyv7a3oir5dd2q2/The_Cinnamon_Peelers_Wife.mp3)


	3. The Profession of My Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock gives John a gift.

The Profession of My Fingers

By: Coloredink

10:55

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ehttzcvrd9mcxlc/The_Profession_of_My_Fingers.mp3)

[Download @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ehttzcvrd9mcxlc/The_Profession_of_My_Fingers.mp3)


	4. Yellow Bark Dust On Your Pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He supposed it was romantic, in a bizarre, insulting way. And wasn't that Sherlock all over?

Yellow Bark Dust On Your Pillow

By: Coloredink

14:04

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/j73hxc4s2z9y9th/Yellow_Bark_Dust_on_Your_Pillow.mp3)

[Download @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/j73hxc4s2z9y9th/Yellow_Bark_Dust_on_Your_Pillow.mp3)


	5. But For The Unquiet Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is mad, too.

But For The Unquiet Heart

By: Coloredink

18:11

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/la5dh1ka7ahlzdm/But_For_the_Unquiet_Heart.mp3)

[Download @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/la5dh1ka7ahlzdm/But_For_the_Unquiet_Heart.mp3)

 


	6. The Cinnamon Peeler ALL

The Cinnamon Peeler Series

By: Coloredink

 

[Download M4B @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/d3bii55nr2k42i0/The_Cinnamon_Peeler_Series.m4b)

(THE ENTIRE SERIES)

 

[Download Zipped MP3 @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/gqnztarvgkqkkrb/The_Cinnamon_Peeler_Series_MP3.zip)

(THE ENTIRE SERIES)


End file.
